Mon frère, mon ennemi
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare était prêt. Il devait le faire, il en avait envie. Ne serait-ce que pour sa famille, pour sa postérité, pour la sécurité de Lucrezia. Juan devait mourir. Et c'est lui qui va le tuer. L'éliminer. Son frère, son ami... Son rival, son ennemi. Meurtre de Juan pendant la saison 2 vu aux yeux de Cesare.


**Coucou tout le monde. Dix huitième OS sur The Borgias, déjà. Cette fois j'ai repris une scène cruciale de la saison 2 : le meurtre de Juan. Vu aux yeux de Cesare. J'ai tremblée de tout mon corps en écrivant ce OS et je n'en suis pas encore remise. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'espère de tout coeur avoir réussie à transmettre les émotions que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant parce que écrire ce texte m'a achevée.**

**Je l'anticipais, ce OS, autant que j'avais hâte de l'écrire. Et j'avais raison. Cela à été autant un plaisir qu'une torture d'écrire "Mon frère, mon ennemi". Il me tient peut-être plus à coeur que tout les autres. Je prie pour que vous l'appréciez. Si oui, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Cela fait vraiment plaisir, surtout quand écrire un texte vous détruit de l'intérieur.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :) Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid. Un froid glacial. Pourtant, Cesare avait chaud. Ses mains étaient bouillonnantes, même. La nuit était silencieuse. Mais il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles comme le plus assourdissant des tambours. Pourtant, en dehors de ces deux signes de tension, il était calme. Calme et l'esprit clair.<p>

Un de ces étranges lupanars musulmans. De l'opium. Voilà dans quoi Juan se perdait depuis quelques temps. Cela n'étonnait pas Cesare, il s'attendait à le trouver ainsi. Soit comme ça, soit entourée de putains. Il n'aurait pas cru que son état actuel l'empêcherait de forniquer. Peut-être pas, après tout.

Cesare était adossée à un mur de pierre et il attendait. Il avait l'impression d'attendre le messie. Où la libération, en l'occurrence. Micheletto avait été sortir Juan de son trou sur son ordre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, maintenant. Et il savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Il irait jusqu'au bout pour se libérer de lui, libérer les Borgia de ce parasite qui était en train de les ronger. Mais surtout, il le faisait pour _elle. _

Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Quand Lucrezia a été mariée à Giovanni Sforza, il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il avait senti que cet homme était un monstre. Pourtant, en parfait fils dévoué au Saint-Père, il n'avait rien dit, il avait laissée les choses se faire et Lucrezia l'avait chèrement payé. Le sang de Giovanni Sforza qu'il avait fait couler ne lui ramènerait en rien l'innocence qu'elle avait perdue, comme elle le lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait donné le couteau. Il était son frère, son aîné. Son protecteur. C'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Et il avait lamentablement échoué.

Pas question que cela se reproduise. Plus jamais. Lucrezia était menacée par leur frère. Eh bien, soit. Il allait éliminer le danger. Et il libérait ainsi bien plus de monde que seulement Lucrezia et son enfant. Déjà, il se libérait lui-même. Enfin, il pourrait montrer sa force à son père, à toute l'Italie, sans avoir à courber l'échine sous l'ombre de son frère, que leur père avait élu. Mais il libérait également Rodrigo Borgia. Bien que celui-ci ne s'en rendrait probablement jamais compte.

Le pape Alexandre VI est un homme fort sur presque tous les tableaux. Mais sur celui de Juan Borgia, il était faible. Pitoyable, même. Juan l'affaiblissait et fragilisait la sécurité de toute la famille Borgia, au moment même où ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces. Cesare ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Son père le haïra, quand il l'apprendra. Car il avait bien l'intention de le lui dire, une fois que ce sera fait. Pas tout de suite, peut-être. Il allait attendre que Rodrigo ne soit pas à vif. Mais il ne saurait pas non plus attendre trop longtemps. Voilà déjà des années qu'il attendait. Il n'allait pas retarder davantage l'échéance de pouvoir enfin dire adieu à sa charge d'homme d'église.

Cesare vit des ombres sur les murs. Ah, ils arrivaient. Son homme de main et son jeune frère. Son meilleur allié et son pire rival. Juan apparut, boitant, l'air hagard, comme chaque personne une fois qu'ils ont touchés à l'opium. Il avait toujours méprisé cette potion. Cela faisait perdre le contrôle de soi-même, à l'instar de trop de vin. Et dans ces temps troublés, perdre le contrôle, c'était bien la dernière chose prudente à faire. Qui peut savoir quel assassin se cache derrière lui, guettant le moment parfait pour lui trancher la gorge ?

- Mon frère, lança Juan en arrivant devant l'escalier de pierre où Cesare était.

Il s'éloigna du mur et descendit les marches afin de rejoindre son frère. Chacune de ses marches semblait lui serrer un peu le cœur mais il ignora ce sentiment. Il n'était pas temps pour cela.

- Est-tu venu demander pardon pour ton insulte ? Interrogea Juan tandis qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre.

Cesare se retint de ricaner. C'était plutôt à lui de demander pardon pour toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait faite, qu'il avait fait à toute la famille. Pas seulement les insulte, mais aussi les humiliations, les menaces. Mais cela ne servait à rien. La rédemption n'était plus à portée de Juan. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, il n'en penserait rien de toute manière. Il ne restait qu'une solution, désormais.

- Oui, acquiesça Cesare, jouant le jeu et Juan vint poser sa main sur son épaule, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Tu es déjà pardonné, dit-il avec une expression de bonheur.

« Ne parle pas trop vite, mon frère » pensa-t-il tandis qu'ils marchait l'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance prudente. Bientôt, il commettrait un acte que Juan ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Il aurait tout le temps de rager et de maudire Cesare lorsqu'il brûlerait en Enfer. Grand bien lui fasse. Cesare serra son couteau dans sa poche et se demanda si il devait agir maintenant. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Mais Micheletto n'était pas là. Certes, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Lui seul tuerait Juan. Mais il aurait besoin de son aide pour se débarrasser du corps. Mieux valait attendre son retour. Il savait qu'il était en train de se débarrasser des témoins éventuels. Encore une bonne raison de ne pas se précipiter. Qu'importe l'envie qu'il avait envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Imagine-toi assis sur la margelle d'un puit profond, dit difficilement Juan. Tes pieds se balançant dans le vide… se mouvant lentement le long des parois du puit tel de la fumée, il y'a un monde de merveilles. Qui remonte des profondeurs jusqu'en haut.

Juan regarda vers le ciel à ces mots et Cesare ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur Juan. C'était une pauvre âme. Une pauvre âme, faible, misérable, hagarde. Il divaguait complètement, effet de l'opium et de ses sentiments troublés. Une âme perdue.

- Ces merveilles… Ne sont autre que ta vie.

Ils s'approchaient du pont Cavour. Un coin désert. Un quartier misérable, ou se régnait le chaos, les assassinats. Juan lui avait facilité les choses, en choisissant de sombrer dans un lieu pareil. Personne ne s'étonnerait d'un cadavre de plus, ici. Personne ne les verrait. Cesare entendit Micheletto derrière lui. Il avait fini. Il était temps de passer à l'acte. Mais quelque chose dans le discours de Juan retenait la main de Cesare. Jamais il n'avait entendu Juan prononcer de tels mots. Les vestiges de son âme tourmentée, voilà ce que montrait Juan à cet instant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il le laissa continuer et marcha encore avec lui.

- Je nous aperçois, Cesare. Deux frères en harmonie… marchant côte à côte. Toutes ces visions sont l'œuvre des larmes.

Cesare sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La voix de Juan vibrait d'une émotion qui le poignardait en plein cœur. Du chagrin. Il y'avait autant de chagrin que d'extase dans cet étrange discours. Que penser de cela ?

- Des larmes de sang ? Dit doucement Cesare en s'arrêtant.

Juan s'arrêta à son tour et regarda devant lui, l'expression torturée.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. Des larmes du pavot.

Il sombrait. Juan sombrait dans sa tourmente. Peut-être que sa mort serait une libération pour lui aussi, après tout. Comment guérir une âme blessée ainsi ? N'avait-il pas déjà tous essayé ? Elle était trop endommagée. Cesare regarda son frère, l'observa tandis qu'il se balançait sur lui-même afin de soulager sa jambe blessé, son regard remplit de tellement, tellement d'émotions contradictoires, tellement de tourmente.

- Tout est là, sous tes yeux, murmura Juan en se tournant vers son frère afin de le regarder. Ta naissance. Et bien sur, ta mort… Mais… Le miracle, c'est que tu ne souffres pas.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Cesare et ce dernier sentit son cœur se mettre à saigner à la vue de ces yeux. Ses deux yeux marron, si semblables à ceux de leur mère. Ces yeux dans lequel il avait tant de haine et de mépris pas plus tard que ce soir. Il ne restait rien de tout cela, désormais. Il voyait dans le regard de Juan… Une souffrance intérieure immense. Un désespoir grandissait, menaçant de l'engloutir. Un malheur qu'il noyait dans l'opium et le vin.

- J'ai souffert mille morts… Tout au long de ma vie, dit Juan, la voix douloureuse.

« Ce n'est que justice » siffla la voix amère dans sa tête mais Cesare l'ignora, captivé par le regard de son frère.

- Et toi aussi. Tu souffres beaucoup, mon frère, je le sens.

Les yeux de Juan s'était emplit de larmes. Cesare ne montra absolument rien de ces émotions mais la tourmente s'était déclenchée en lui. Comme une coulée de lave. Jamais il n'avait son frère pleurer. Jamais. Les larmes ne coulaient pas sur ses joues à cet instant, mais il les voyait briller dans ses yeux, menaçant de déborder. Juan avait toujours changé sa peine en colère. Il criait, frappait. Mais ne pleurait jamais. Dans quelle souffrance était-il plongé pour le pousser à montrer ses larmes à son frère, son frère qu'il détestait, son frère qui était aussi son ennemi ?

A cet instant, il souffrait, oui. Cesare sentit la souffrance lui dévoré les entrailles. Lui ronger les os, lui boire le sang. Mais il n'en montra rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer. Alors son visage demeura froid et il dit simplement :

- Oui. Je souffre.

« Je souffre de te voir dans cet état, mon frère ». Où était passé Juan Borgia ? Où était passée sa fierté, ses emportements démesurés, son caractère méprisable mais fort ? Jamais Juan n'en avait été dénudé autant qu'à ce point. Il souffrait de ce qu'il devait faire. De ce que Juan le poussait à faire.

La douceur et la bienveillance. Il ne rêvait pas. C'est bien ces deux émotions qui envahirent soudainement le regard de Juan. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Cesare et murmura d'une voix apaisée :

- Veux-tu… mettre fin à tes souffrances ?

Juan le prit alors dans ses bras. Cesare sentait la main de son frère dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, il aurait voulu plus que n'importe quoi trouver une raison de l'épargner. Effacer tout ce qui s'était passé et revenir à ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, enfants. Des compagnons de jeux, des amis, des rivaux certes mais jamais leur rivalité n'était haineuse. Des frères. Tels que des frères devait êtres.

La main de Cesare prit le couteau dans sa veste. Sa main tremblait, tremblait plus que jamais. Il sentait la chaleur de Juan contre lui, la chaleur de ce frère qu'il avait si souvent étreint. Ce frère avec qui il avait appris à manier l'épée, ce frère qui a été son premier compagnon pour les balades à cheval. Des tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, comme si il les avait vécus hier. Il se rappelait leurs journées d'amusement, à s'échapper du palais et à la surveillance des gardes afin d'aller s'amuser dans les ruelles de Rome. Il se rappelait leurs cours où ils faisait des grimaces et jetait des bouts de papiers aux professeurs quand ils leurs tournait le dos, et les sourires et les clins d'oeils complices qu'ils se faisait ensuite.

Il se souvenait de leur jeune adolescence où ils découvrirent les femmes ensemble, les lupanar, le plaisir du vin et de la chair. Ensemble, ils avait ouvert les portes d'un autre monde, un autre monde juste à leur portée qui, à 14 ans, leur semblait merveilleux, intense et magnifique. Mais qui était en fait sale, remplie de traîtrises et de mensonges, de complots et de calomnies. Un monde qui avait détruit leur lien. Leur amour fraternel.

Mais si Cesare se rappelait tous les bons souvenirs qui le liaient à Juan, il se souvenait aussi des mauvais. Toute la jalousie qu'il couvait en lui et qui pourrissait la vie de Cesare et de Lucrezia, bien souvent quand ils étaient jeunes. Lucrezia. Le visage de sa soeur apparut brusquement dans la tête de Cesare et alors ce que Juan avait fait à sa soeur lui revint en mémoire. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait pleurer quand elle était petite fille. Le chagrin qu'il lui avait causé en tuant son amant. La peur dans laquelle il l'avait plongée quand il a menacé son enfant.

Sa main cessa de trembler alors. Il aurait pu pardonner. Dieu, qu'il en avait eu envie pendant un instant. Il avait, pendant quelques secondes, nourrit le plus cher désir de tout oublier, tout ce que Juan avait fait et recommencer à zéro. Renouer un lien de frère qui les unirait cette fois jusqu'à la mort. Des alliés, des amis, des meilleurs amis. Il en avait rêvé. Retrouver un vrai frère en Juan et non plus un être qu'il méprisait. Voir son jeune frère heureux. Ce frère qu'il avait profondément aimer, qu'il aime encore quelque part au fond de lui-même. Il aurait voulu le voir heureux.

Mais cela signifiait sacrifier le bonheur de Lucrezia. Sacrifier sa joie et sa paix au profit de celui de Juan. Et si Cesare devait choisir entre Juan et Lucrezia, il l'a choisissait, elle. Il l'avait toujours choisie. Elle passerait à jamais en premier.

- Oui, chuchota Cesare à l'oreille de son frère tandis qu'il sortait lentement le couteau.

Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Juan pourrait partir et peut-être trouver un peu de paix. Il ne désirait plus le voir aller en Enfer. Cesare voulait juste que son frère s'en aille.

- Et mettre fin aux tiennes, asséna-t-il en plantant le couteau dans le ventre de Juan.

Son frère poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise mêlé. Il parvint à s'éloigner de Cesare et il tomba en arrière, s'arrêtant avec ses mains, haletant tandis que le sang s'épanouissait sur sa tunique. Cesare le regarda, sa main serrant le couteau jusqu'à se couper la circulation du sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir senti la lame lui transpercer le ventre, lui aussi. Mais la haine lui était revenue. La colère. La rage contre ce frère, contre cet _ennemi. _Il aurait aimé pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Qu'importe à quel point il le désirait. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Lucrezia.

- Mon frère, hoqueta Juan en se relevant difficilement. Qu'a-tu fait ?

- Dieu seul pardonne ! S'écria Cesare en s'avançant vers Juan afin de le poignarder une deuxième fois.

Un deuxième coup dans son propre ventre, dans son propre cœur. Cela faisait mal. Mais Dieu que cela faisait du bien aussi. Un troisième. Cesare tremblait de colère, de haine mais aussi de chagrin, de peine, de plaisir, de joie. Toutes ces émotions le frappaient de l'intérieur et plus il regardait son frère, son frère au regard choqué, à l'expression trahie, plus la haine gagnait sur les autres. Il se rappelait son expression après avoir suspendu le bébé dans le vide. Une expression de haine vide. Il avait su montrer qu'il avait du cœur sous l'opium. Mais quand il était saint d'esprit, Juan Borgia n'avait que du noir en lui.

- Nous sommes des Borgia, ragea Cesare en s'approchant de Juan, gardant la lame en lui. Jamais nous ne pardonnons.

Il retira la lame d'un coup brusque et attrapa le corps de Juan qui se convulsait, aider de Micheletto, dont il rencontra le regard pendant qu'ils le maintenait.

- Je vous admire, votre éminence, déclara Micheletto en le regardant avec une certaine… fierté.

- Tu a tué ton père, rétorqua Cesare, la voix vibrante.

- Néanmoins, je vous admire, insista-t-il.

Ensemble, ils soulevèrent le corps de Juan qui grognait de douleur tandis que la vie s'échappait de lui et alors ils le jetèrent dans le Tibre. Cesare se pencha par-dessus le pont et regarda le corps de son frère tomber lourdement dans l'eau. Il se sentait à vif. La colère, cette colère qu'il avait retenue en lui pendant si longtemps, le faisait trembler de tout son corps, enfin libérée, enfin assouvie.

Les paroles douces de son frère avaient réussie à lui faire revenir, pendant une seconde, l'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui jadis. Et cela lui avait fait mal. Mais la haine s'était trop installée. Elle s'était encrée à lui, et avait affirmée sa place à chaque méfait que commettait Juan. Une haine si violente que mêmes les vestiges de cet amour ne pouvait pas détruire.

Il avait commis le même acte que Caïn envers Abel ce soir. Le fratricide. Son frère était mort. De par sa main. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Autant que cela apporterait de bonnes choses.

Cesare observa le corps de Juan s'enfoncer dans l'eau, lentement, et s'évanouir dans l'obscurité du Tibre qui avait accueilli tant de morts avant lui. A cette vision, Cesare se sentit apaisé. Lucrezia était en sécurité. Il pourrait enfin avoir la place qu'il méritait, qui lui revenait de droit. Son père souffrirait mais il en sortirait plus fort.

Il avait tué son frère. Son frère… Non. Il avait tué son ennemi.


End file.
